


The YGO Chatfic No One Asked For

by astrocops, hammerkind



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Characters, Lesbian Characters, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Polyamorous Characters, Transgender Characters, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerkind/pseuds/hammerkind
Summary: dragonfucker: Anyway, you really should be getting to bed. It’s a school night.>:3c: my first class isn’t until 3 and i think you know thatdragonfucker: Yeah, and if you sleep now, you might get ready on time.dragonfucker: For once.>:3c: why do you have to drag me in front of my friends like this(ง'̀-'́)ง: not gonna lie, i thought you just rolled out of bed and forewent a hairbrush>:3c: who even ASKED you jounouchidragonfucker: Who even asked you, Jounouchi.(ง'̀-'́)ง:: SNNNRRRK----In a simpler world, Yugi Muto never put together the Millennium Puzzle. He and his friends never fought powerful evil outside of MMORPGs. They're just normal young adults with normal lives, heading out on their respective collegiate journeys.That being said, there are relationships and people that are inescapable, even universes apart. If someone had told Yugi when he was twelve that he'd be in a groupchat with an internationally known duelist, the head of a gaming corporation, and his grandfather's game store competitor, he would've expected a punchline to follow.





	1. MOkubA, You’VE BeeN STAyinG UP ThiS LATe siNCe YOu weRE NinE.

_[_ _02_ _:_ _38_ _]_

 

_mai is now online_

**mai:** Oh, my. I sincerely hope you don’t expect me to read all 1000+ messages I missed when my notifications were off.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** was it really only 1000?

 **mai:** _Only?_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i mean, we talk here almost nonstop every day and youve been gone for a while

 **yami:** He has a point. Shouldn’t it be in the ten thousands by now?

 **mai:** I’m _so_ terribly sorry I have Adult Responsibilities for Real, Grown Adults.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** aw, come on mai. you know we dont fault you for that

 **> :3c: **who ELSE would rack up victories overseas in the name of domino?

 **mai:** I’m not even _from_ Domino, Mokuba.

 **dragonfucker:** You were supposed to be asleep three hours ago, Mokuba.

_> :3c has ejected dragonfucker from the chat_

**> :3c: **anyway youre an honorary domino citizen! youre here all the time in the off season anyway

_yami has added dragonfucker to the chat_

**> :3c: **atem... :(

 **yami:** Mokuba, you can’t just eject him when you’re in trouble.

 **> :3c: **but hes oppressing me :(

 **> :3c: **its not MY fault my hormones are out of whack and making me more prone to staying up late

 **dragonfucker:** Mokuba, you’ve been staying up this late since you were nine.

 **> :3c: [link](https://tinyurl.com/mb4qq42)** MOkubA, You’VE BeeN STAyinG UP ThiS LATe siNCe YOu weRE NinE.

 **mai:** OMG, Mokuba. Thank you for reminding me why I used to chat here all the time.

 **> :3c: **❤

 **mai:** ❤

 **dragonfucker:** Anyway, you really should be getting to bed. It’s a school night.

 **> :3c: **my first class isn’t until 3 and i think you know that

 **dragonfucker:** Yeah, and if you sleep now, you might get ready on time.

 **dragonfucker:** For once.

 **> :3c: **why do you have to drag me in front of my friends like this

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** not gonna lie, i thought you just rolled out of bed and forewent a hairbrush

 **> :3c:** who even ASKED you jounouchi

 **dragonfucker:** Who even asked you, Jounouchi.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:**  SNNNRRRK

 **> :3c: **anyway who are YOU to talk

 **> :3c: **do you even OWN a hairbrush???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hey we have eight of them thank you

 **> :3c: **do you even USE a hairbrush???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** every morning, thanks

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i cant believe im saying this but hey maybe listen to your brother pipsqueak

 **> :3c: **you cant hide from the truth jou

 **> :3c: **i sit next to you in math

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** id threaten to not save you a seat but id probably fail without you lol

 **> :3c: **LOL

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but yeah im actually turning in myself

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** my first class is at ten

 **> :3c:** rest in rip in pieces

 **mai:** Goodnight, Jou!

 **yami:** Goodnight, Jou.

 **> :3c: **have a nice practice death

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thanks. goodnight everybody

 _(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _is now offline_

 **dragonfucker:** Mokuba.

 **dragonfucker:** I’m disconnecting the wifi. You have thirty seconds.

 **> :3c: **goodbye cruel world. it was nice while it lasted

 **mai:** Get some sleep, Moki. You’ve got a world to conquer!

 **> :3c: **❤

 **> :3c: **goodnight mai! see you soon?

 **mai:** Of course! The tournament ended last night, so I’ll be headed home in a few hours.

 **mai:** See you then, pumpkin! ❤

_> :3c is now offline_

_dragonfucker is now offline_

_mai is now offline_

_yami is now offline_

 

_[17:07]_

 

 _(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _: is now online_

_yami is now online_

_yami’s nickname has been changed to owo_

_yuore is now online_

_danceypants is now online_

**danceypants:** Aw, i missed Mai.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** dont worry, your girlfriendll be home soon

 **danceypants:** Shes not my girlfriend!

 **yuore:** not with that attitude, shes not.

 **danceypants:** _This is a public forum!_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah which is why it ought to be addressed

 **danceypants:** _Stop._

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** alright alright. sorry

 **yuore:** sorry, anzu.

 **danceypants:** Thank you. So how was class?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** kja;huwodshfohsofh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** NO

 **danceypants:** That bad huh?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i had pop quizzes in almost every class

 **danceypants:** Even math?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** well yeah but. i had that one in the bag. mokuba helps me understand what the hell the teacher means

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but everything else…

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ugh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i just hope i didnt do TOO awful

 **owo:** my classes were rough too. sorry, katsuya. :c

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** science again?

 **owo:** WHY do we need to use MATH—use ALGEBRA—in science? this is supposed to be a general studies class! i’m not going to be a chemist!

 **owo:** i haven’t even set my major yet! this is bullshit!

 **danceypants:** Its okay! Hey how about this? Its friday so lets go out and do something! I know its kind of late but i think we all need a wind down.

 **owo:** oh! that reminds me! how was your flight?

 _danceypants forwarded (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _'s message: kja;huwodshfohsofh_

 **danceypants:** Im NEVER booking with that airline again! They treated coach like garbage!

 **danceypants:** So now that im on the ground again, i say we all go out for fast food like old times.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** my treat! im calling dibs right now

 **danceypants:** Wow thats really sweet! I thought you were saving up for your own place though?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** nah not anymore. yugi convinced me that personal space was bullshit anyway—and to be fair that was probably the stupidest worry ive ever had

 **danceypants:** Glad you finally figured that out! Youve been dating for how long?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we arent?

 **danceypants:** Youre not???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no?

 **owo:** no? where did you get that idea, anzu?

 **danceypants:** I… Dont know? Youve been living together all this time and youre so close i guess i assumed.

 **danceypants:** And @owo you call him by his first name? No one else does!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hey thats not true! atem does

 **owo:** that’s not entirely true! atem and ryou do!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** he does?

 **owo:** yeah! i was kind of shocked really.

 **owo:** do you not talk in pm very often?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** not usually? we talk here and in @operation buzzkill

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ...whICH DEFINITELY DOESNT EXIST YOU SAW NOTHING

 **danceypants:** Operation… buzzkill?

 **owo:** its a long story. don’t worry about it!

 **yuore:** whoa, a chat i dont know about?

_owo forwarded owo’s message: its a long story. don’t worry about it!_

**yuore:** okay, okay, jeez

_mai is now online_

**mai:** Anzu! ❤❤❤

 **danceypants:** Oh hey Mai! Did you touch down that fast?

 **mai:** Ugh, no. I’m waiting for my second flight.

 **mai:** What airline were you with?

 **danceypants:** I politely turned down Mokubas offer for a pickup and went with FeatherFlight. Bad idea!

 **mai:** Hm. Well, don’t you worry about it, sweetie! I’m sure they’ll see the error in their ways _very_ soon.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** :3c ?

**mai: _:3c !_**

**danceypants:** No wait! Mai you dont have to say anything its fine!

 **mai:** Have to go, on the phone!

_mai is now offline_

**danceypants:** @mai You get back here right now!

 **danceypants:** UUUUUUGH.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** what, youre not flattered

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you shouldve seen how she reacted when shizukas flight didnt go according to plan

 **yuore:** last christmas?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah. i got to watch THAT hellstorm in person. makes me glad shes on OUR side!

 **yuore:**...is that why you got her ANOTHER present?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah! it was a thank you gift

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** shizukas girlfriend videochatted just to say thank you

 **yuore:**...did they get back together

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** shizuka and her ex? nah

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** this was just before she fucked up

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you think i wouldnt talk her out of getting back with her? no way! nobody cheats my baby sister and gets off scott free

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** also she still aint interested

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** sorry buddy

 **yuore:** a man can dream

_mai is now online_

**mai:** _That_ was the most _disrespectful_ company representative I’ve ever spoken with! However, you’ll be getting half of your ticket price back when you land in America after summer holiday.

 **danceypants:** Mai you didnt have to do that but… Thank you.

 **mai:** Of course! Most of my compitition uses FeatherFlight too, you know. I don’t want them having the excuse of a poor pre-duel flight to fall back on. :-)

 **danceypants:** Of course.

 **danceypants:** Really though. Thank you.

 **mai:** Anytime! Really, please let me know if you have anymore problems with them.

 **danceypants:** When do you land in Japan?

 **mai:** It’ll be another nine or so hours, unfortunately. But if you don’t mind going out two nights in a row, we could meet up after I rest? It’s been entirely too long—I’m sure we have _lots_ of catching up to do, don’t we? ❤

 **danceypants:** You have no idea! I guess ill save the stories until then.

 **mai:** Oh, it looks like we’re boarding! I have to go again.

 **mai:** See you soon, everyone! Kisses! x

_mai is now offline_

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you sure youre not dating

 **danceypants:** _Jounouchi!_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh so being curious is a crime now!

 **owo:** actually, anzu, would it be okay if we didn’t go tonight? i kind of want to lay down for a while.

 **danceypants:** Oh sure! Do you want to wait and just have a big group get together tomorrow?

 **owo:** oh, no! i don’t want to intrude on yours and mai’s visit. maybe sunday, so we can have one last good memory for the week? all of us have end of terms soon, so it’ll be nice to start the studying off well-rested.

 **danceypants:** I definitely understand that. Sure that sounds like a great idea! Jou, Honda, do you feel like going out still?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** nah yugis right. its been kind of a long day and slumping on the couch for a few hours sounds really nice right about now

 **yuore:** im still game but i might just go bug the piss out of otogi. he hasnt been on in a while

 **danceypants:** Okay. Well have fun!

 **yuore:** thanks anzu. you should take some time for yourself too—i mean you did JUST get home

 **danceypants:** Haha, i guess youre right. I got so caught up in getting in the swing of things again that i didnt even think about how tired i am. Oops!

 **owo:** we can all meet up again when we’re all well rested. speaking of, the bus is stopping, so i have to go. talk to you later!

 **danceypants:** Bye Yugi!

 **yuore:** talk to you later yugi

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im off today so ill see you in a little while alright

 **owo:** alright. bye!

_owo is now offline_

**danceypants:** >w>

 **yuore:** >w>

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ???

 **danceypants:** Are you sure YOURE not dating?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** whoops were about to go through a tunnel bye guys

 _(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _is now offline_

 **yuore:** theyre really not but you know, youre making me wonder anzu

 **danceypants:** :3c

 **yuore:** im about to get on my bike but ill talk to you later okay?

 **yuore:** its really good to have you home again

 **danceypants:** Thanks Honda. Its really good to BE home again!

 **danceypants:** Drive safe.

 **yuore:** i will. thanks!

_yuore is now offline_

_danceypants is now offline_

 

 _[private chat: owo > (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _]_

 **owo:** do you want to watch movies and have a night in?

 **owo:** i’ll order takeout.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** that sounds really nice yeah

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thanks yugi

 **owo:** anytime, katsuya!

 

_[self chat: owo]_

**owo:** One of these days, you’re going to slip up and send that text heart.

 **owo:** we’ve spoken about private conversations, atem! i don’t read yours and kaiba’s, do i?

 **owo:** I’m not being nosy, I’m trying to help.

 **owo:** yeah, well.

 **owo:** You’re just delaying being happy, Yugi. He’s not going to be angry or upset—I’d say there’s a good chance he feels the same. I just don’t want you to keep beating yourself up for something as silly as almost sending a symbol on a screen when you could be happy and considerably less guilty.

 **owo:**...i’ll tell him soon. just… not tonight, okay?

 **owo:** Alright. I’m going to stop co-fronting—enjoy your movie night.

 **owo:** thanks. rest well!

 

 _[private chat: (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _ > shizuka]_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** remember that time you came to me for advice because im older and surely have dated enough people to know how not to make an idiot of myself when asking people out

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** and how i told you it was goofy to be worried about one of your friends hating you because you liked them

 **shizuka:** Yes?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i have no right to give you advice like that

 **shizuka:** Katsuya… :C

 **shizuka:** It was good advice though! It’s just… different in this situation, I think.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im so far gone for him, sis. he asked me to watch movies with him and i all but danced in my seat. what the hell am i going to do

 **shizuka:** Well, if I were a gambling woman, I’d say you’re probably to have a really great night and have a lot of fun watching movies together, and he’s going to fall asleep and you’re going to carry him upstairs to bed _again_.

 **shizuka:** BUT I’m not a gambling woman. I just know what you’ve told me before, heehee.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thanks sis

 **shizuka:**...That being said, you really should just go for it. He’s your best friend! You live together! You’ve known each other for years. Telling him you like him isn’t going to kill that. Think of all you’ve been through together!

 **shizuka:** Have fun with your movie night! I love you, big brother.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i love you too, sis

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill talk to you later

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thanks for always knowing what to say

 **shizuka:** I only know what to say because you’ve said it to me! :9

 **shizuka:** Talk to you later! ❤

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ❤


	2. >:3c changed yuore's screen name to motorcyclefucker

_[09:17]_

_[private chat: (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _> shizuka]_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i got basically no sleep and i kind of want to die but also that was the best movie night ever

 **shizuka:** Oh? :o

 **shizuka:** Katsuya, you say that _every_ time you have a movie night. I think it’s sweet, but it’s a little silly!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i hear your complaint and it is pretty spot on

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i _do_ always say that

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but have you considered

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we fell asleep on the couch

 **shizuka:** :o

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** he fell asleep against my side

 **shizuka:** :O

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** admittedly we both woke up like. an hour later thanks to really loud movie menu music but still

 **shizuka:**...wait. You said you got _basically_ no sleep. Have the two of you been awake this entire time other than that hour??

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ……...maybe

 **shizuka:** Oh my gosh! Go to sleep!!!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we are! jeez

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** cant a guy update his sister on the happenings before crashing

 **shizuka:** Well of course! And I’m glad you did. But get some rest!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** alright alright

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** have a good day shizukas

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i love you

 **shizuka:** I love you too! Goodnight.

 

 

_[13:32]_

_[groupchat: homebase]_

_zero chill is now online_

_yuore is now online_

_> :3c is now online_

**zero chill:** Mokuba! Its been entirely too long

 **> :3c:** otogi! how have you been???

 **zero chill:** Entirely too busy for my own good

 **zero chill:** If Honda hadnt come over yesterday i probably wouldnt have slept last night

 **zero chill:** Ive been on a ridiculous nonstop roll with the new rulebook

 **yuore:** yeah speaking of: you need to start setting alarms or something

 **yuore:** bodies could be buried in the bags under your eyes

 **zero chill:** Wow honda. Its a wonder you dont have a girlfriend

 **zero chill:** You _really_ know how to make someone feel pretty

 **yuore:** well exCUSE me for wanting my friend to take care of himself

 **zero chill:** Your friend

 **zero chill:** Im touched

 **zero chill:** Okay youve convinced me. Im going to set alarms

 **zero chill:** I might as well set food alarms too

 **zero chill:** How are you mokuba

 **> :3c: **im doing pretty good! schools going well

 **> :3c: **the collective exam week is the week after next but im not even worried

 **zero chill:** If only the same could be said for the rest of our friends…

 **yuore:** hey, leave me alone. im doing my best here

 **zero chill:** I know i know

 **zero chill:** College is bullshit anyway

 **zero chill:** “Whoo look at me i have a fancy degree! Everyone should suck my dick and give me a job”

 **zero chill:** Join the darkside and make a business

 **yuore:** what KIND of business? what the hell do i know other than fucking motorcycles

 **zero chill:** Games??? Everyone can make games??? You could join my business??? Duh

_> :3c changed yuore’s screenname to motorcycle fucker_

**motorcycle fucker:** no no change it back

 **motorcycle fucker:** itll look like im stealing your brothers brand and ill get sued or something.

 **> :3c: **:(

 **> :3c:** youre no fun

 **zero chill:** _Yuore_ no fun???  >:D

 **> :3c: **:DDD

_zero chill changed motorcycle fucker’s screenname to thumbtack_

**zero chill:** There now it suits you

 **thumbtack:** what the fuck. how does that suit me?

 **zero chill:** Your pointy hair of course

 **thumtack:** i hate you so fucking much otogi

 **zero chill:** ❤❤❤

_thumbtack has ejected zero chill from the chat_

_> :3c has added zero chill to the chat_

**zero chill:** :/ Honda

 **thumbtack:** leave me alone im not a thumbtack you motherfucker

_danceypants is now online_

**thumbtack:** oh, anzu! i thought you were hanging out with mai

 **danceypants:** I am but you have to pm me im. Help?

 **thumbtack:** oh jeez hang on.

_danceypants is now offline_

_thumbtack is now offline_

**> :3c: **??? what the actual absolute fuck :?

 **zero chill:** Who even knows

 

 

_[private chat: thumbtack > danceypants]_

**thumbtack:** what’s up

 **danceypants:** Oh god i think she asked me out.

 **thumbtack:**!!!

 **thumbtack:** what did you say

 **danceypants:** WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAID? YES

 **thumbtack:** then what’s the issue

 **danceypants:** I dont know im just. UGH. Im even more nervous than i was to begin with!

 **thumbtack:** why

 **danceypants:** Because shes my girlfriend now! Ive never had a girlfriend before what do i DO???

 **thumbtack:** well for starters

 **thumbtack:** you act normal? shes just. a super deluxe friend now

 **danceypants:** JUST???

 **thumbtack:** yeah and shes probably worrying that you regret it because youre ignoring her

 **danceypants:** WHAT IF SHE TRIES TO KISS ME?  
**thumbtack:** then you let her if you want her to or ask her to wait if you dont

 **thumbtack:** anzu it isnt rocket science!

 **thumbtack:** she already likes you. you dont have to worry—the hard part is over

 **thumbtack:** just keep laughing at her jokes and having deep conversations and letting her treat you to dinner

 **danceypants:**...Mm. Youre right. Thanks Honda!

 **thumbtack:** youre damn right im right! now get back to your date

 **danceypants:** Okay. Talk to you later! Ill give you details. ;)

 **thumbtack:** go slay her anzu. she wont know what hit her

 **danceypants:** Hehe thanks. ❤

 

 

[ _group chat: operation buzzkill]_

 **uwu:** hello yugi and katsuya!

 **uwu:** i wanted to let you know im still very much considering your offer.

 **uwu:** i still havent decided but i am very appreciative!

 **uwu:** oh i just looked in the groupchat—you still havent logged on for the day.

 **uwu:** well please get back to me when you do! i have some questions about the arrangement.

 **uwu:** talk to you later!

 

 

_[18:30]_

_[group chat: homebase]_

_owo is now online_

_(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _is now online_

 **> :3c: **holy shit youre alive

 **owo:** we stayed up really late! sorry.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** youre lucky were awake at all honestly

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im honestly still tired

 **> :3c: **when arent you???

 **zero chill:** When arent you tired

 **> :3c: **LOL

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** fuck you

 **zero chill:** Ask nicer

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** gross no thanks

 **zero chill:** RUDE :/

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** just because you have a craving for me and my sister doesnt mean we have the same craving

 **zero chill:** EXCUSE ME i have NO SUCH craving

 **zero chill:** Im SO SORRY you have the most beautiful sister in the world

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** true she is beautiful

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** shes still not interested dude sorry

 **zero chill:** How do you know

 **zero chill:** :3c

 **> :3c: **i mean he has a point? why would she tell you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** because she tells me everything???

 **> :3c:** i dunno. youve been PRETTY outspoken about disliking the thought ofher dating honda or otogi

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i wouldnt be mad if she actually wanted to though!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** she turns 18 soon—it would be out of anyones hands then

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** and anyway who am i to tell her who to date?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im not her boss

 **zero chill:** :D

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** what are you so happy about

 **zero chill:** Im just proud of you? Youve come so far since we were sixteen

 **zero chill:** Its heartwarming

 **> :3c: **hes right! but i think its because shes older now to be fair

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** exactly! see mokuba gets it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** its because it was a little weird for two sixteen year olds trying to hit on a thirteen year old :/

 **> :3c: **LMAO yeah

 **> :3c: **lets be honest here, if it had been me seto wouldve killed you :/

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah see

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** my reaction then was totally called for

 **zero chill:** Oh wow yeah i can. See why you reacted like that

 **zero chill:** Its four years late but im sorry?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** water under the bridge

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** and i mean you havent been creepishly forward toward her (around me  >_>) in a long time

 **zero chill:** Well i mean. I tell her she looks nice when she posts pictures of herself on social media? Because she does. But so does honda so. :p

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** like i said im not worried. shes her own boss???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but that being said thank you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i know i miss some of them sometimes because this is the only app i ever use lmao

 **zero chill:** Believe me when i say it is my pleasure

 **zero chill:** Anyway! How were the movies

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we were watching shitty netflix movies so

 **owo:** really great! :D

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we gave up halfway through the third one and started on actual dvds

 **owo:** a true tragedy. :c

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** it gave us a chance to nap

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** like hell either of us are ever going to finish the notebook

 **owo:** we will someday!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no we wont. its anzus anyway

 **owo:** oh yeah. i really need to give it back sometime.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** eh if she missed it shed take it back

_thumbtack is now online_

**thumbtack:** oh hey. youre awake now

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** cant keep us down for long

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** that being said were staying put and recooperating for tomorrow

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yuu is low on spoons i think

 **owo:** a little? i might not reply as much here as i usually would. sorry. :c

 **zero chill:** Aw thats okay

 **zero chill:** You know we dont mind you ghosting

 **thumbtack:** or anyone else really?

 **thumbtack:** i mean kaiba gets away with it constantly.

 **> :3c: **i mean, technically im ghosting! but thats because im busy

 **> :3c: **ugh actually i cant do both :/ i’ll be back!

_> :3 is now offline_

**zero chill:** Rip in rest in hell mokuba

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we knew you well

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** actually i gotta rip in hell too

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** time for food and all that

 **owo:**!!! :D

 **zero chill:** Pfffff

 **zero chill:** Enjoy your meal newlyweds

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** 凸(｀⌒´ )凸

 _(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _is now offline_

 **owo:** you all keep saying that, but we really do only live together!

_owo sent audio file_

**owo:** i don’t know how well you can hear it, but he’s ranting about it now.

 **zero chill:** “GOD its like they cant let any platonic displays of affection rest!” Yeah uhuh jounouchi you just keep thinking were the only ones, mr lets make fun of close friendships by asking if said people are dating

 **owo:** when has he said anything to you about something like that?

 **owo:** oh jeez, that came across really accusatory. i’m genuinely curious!

 **thumbtack:** lets see

 **thumbtack:** with anzu and mai

 **zero chill:** With honda and i

 **thumbtack:** kaiba and the blue eyes doesnt count but i mean he IS the one who changed kaibas username to “dragonfucker”

 **zero chill:** Ive overheard him asking if some of our school peers were together

 **thumbtack:** hes the nosiest romantic ive ever met, yugi, and thats saying something when we all know mai

 **zero chill:** I think theyd both benefit from just gossiping together honestly

 **owo:** they already do? on a pretty frequent basis, over chat and when she’s here.

 **owo:** i’m half surprised she didn’t just rush here to catch up on it, honestly.

 **zero chill:** See? Point made

 **owo:** i hadn’t noticed? huh.

 **owo:** maybe because he never makes those cracks at me.

 **owo:** unless you count high school, but it only took me once of sputtering about not having feelings for anzu for him to quit.

 **zero chill:** Hmm…………

 **zero chill:** Curiouser and curiouser

 **zero chill:** Ugh okay i have to go work or im going to lose my fucking mind

 **zero chill:** Ill talk to you losers later ;-)

 **thumbtack:** SET ALARMS FOR FOOD

 **zero chill:** Already done! Jeez a strangerd think you had no faith in me or something

 **thumbtack:** i found you facedown on your keyboard, with two day old takeout boxes

 **zero chill:** Point taken

 **owo:** take care, otogi!

_zero chill is now offline_

**owo:** i’m gonna log off too? i want to see if i can help jou in the kitchen.

 **thumbtack:** alright! take care

 **thumbtack:** no knives this time

 **owo:** oh my god, i cut my hand open _one time_ and you all think i can never cut anything ever again!

 **owo:** no promises, but i WILL be careful.

 **owo:** bye honda!

_owo is now offline|_

_danceypants is now online_

_mai is now online_

**thumbtack:** you caught me JUST in time

 **thumbtack:** how was your outing?

 **mai:** I think it went well! What about you, Anzu?

 **danceypants:** Absolutely! I had a blast.

 

 

_[private chat: operation buzzkill]_

**owo:** oh! sorry i didn’t see this until now.

 **owo:** that’s okay! please don’t think you’ll be a burden or anything! we’re offering because we care about you and hate for you to be alone.

 **uwu:** i know, but i still get worried

 **uwu:** ill try to stop worrying about it, but no promises

 **owo:** you’re kind of a nervous person and we’d never ask you to change. but really, i promise it would do _everyone_ more good than anything!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im cookin so i cant say much but seriously it would be great to have you around

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we miss seeing you often you now

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i mean theres classes and stuff but thats. different

 **uwu:** i know. but are you sure you could handle…

 **owo:** of course! we handle him just fine online and during class, after all.

 **uwu:** i just get worried that hes going to act up around atem! what would we even do thten

 **owo:** atem wouldn’t hurt him or anything, and he usually refuses to deal with him face to face, so we’d probably just try to occupy him for a while.

 **uwu:** still…

 **uwu:** ah well. i guess i have plenty of time to decide anyway

 **owo:** that’s right! how long until your lease is up, again?

 **uwu:** a little under a month.

 **owo:** if you decide you want to move elsewhere, you know we’ll help anyway, right?

 **uwu:** of course! im not even worried about that, yugi

 **owo:** i wanted to make sure. you’re our friend, and while we’d rather have you here than somewhere new and scary, we’re going to help and support you no matter what.

 **uwu:** i know. C: thank you

 **owo:** of course! ❤

 

 

_[private chat: dragonfucker > owo]_

**dragonfucker:** Meet me in the usual spot. It’s been too long since we’ve had a duel.

 **owo:** i’ll pass the message along! it probably won’t be today, though.

 **owo:** everyone’s going out together tomorrow, though—you could probably fit it in then?

 **dragonfucker:** I’m not staying the entire time, so don’t try to give the geek squad the idea that I will.

 **owo:** of course.

 

 

 _[private chat: thumbtack > (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _]_

 **thumbtack:** when are you going to tell him

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i have no idea what youre talking about

 **thumbtack:** im not an idiot, jounouchi

 **thumbtack:** and honestly, better now than later

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** did shizuka tell you

 **thumbtack:** no. but when i told her i knew we did talk about it a bit

 **thumbtack:** she didnt put me up to this either so dont even bother asking

 **thumbtack:** i figured this was why youve been touchy about the jokes lately but

 **thumbtack:** otogi at least really wouldnt say anything if nothing was there

 **thumbtack:** especially if there wasnt something there from both sides

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill telll you what i told her

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** soon. itll be soon

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but not today and maybe not even this week

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** before summer ends though

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** seriously—i promise

 **thumbtack:** youre going to kill yourself if you hold out too long

 **thumbtack:** and besides, that if he feels the same way youre making him wait too

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i know

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** just let me buck up first alright

 **thumbtack:** alright! i can totally understand that

 **thumbtack:** speaking of—just. stop that alright

 **thumbtack:** or at least do it to others too? it wont bother mai and anzu anymore

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** wait did they

 **thumbtack:** check the chat

 **thumbtack:** or social media, if you dont want to officially log back on

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** holy shit???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** finally! everyones only been waiting for forty fucking years

 **thumbtack:** haha, thats true

 **thumbtack:** mais been soft for her since the first time she met her! remember the duel

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** of course i remember the duel! it was for me

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** id never forget that

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im happy for them—hell im about to message mai and tell her that

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill talk to you later honda

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but thanks for the pep talk i guess

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** between you and shizuka and mai im going to be alright i think

 **thumbtack:** youd be alright without us too but yeah i hear you there

 **thumbtack:** later!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** later

 

 

 _[private chat: (_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _> mai]_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** about time!

 **mai:** Hm?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** congratulations on you and anzu

 **mai:** Oh! Thank you!

 **mai:** Well, like _someone_ I know told me, he knew I wouldn’t be rejected.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** to be fair i had inside info but seriously. shed have to be nuts to turn you down mai

 **mai:** Oh, you’re being too sweet. Did Shizuka peptalk you again?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** honda this time

 **mai:** Oh, dear. You’ve been that obvious, huh?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** haaa

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** it mustve been because shizuka didnt say a peep about it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i mean hes pretty good on picking up stuff like that—hes been teasing anzu about you for ages—but i dont know

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i thought i was being pretty subtle

 **mai:** Longing glances aren’t really subtle, honey.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i do NOT give longing glances!!!

 **mai:** You kind of do? You kind of really do.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** alkdjsfjf;fjsfusdhf

 **mai:** I’m only telling you the truth!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** uuuuuuuuuugh i know

 **mai:** Chin up, Jou. _He_ doesn’t know yet!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** otogi does

 **mai:** Mm, yes. I saw that in the chat. He’s always been quick to point these things out.

 **mai:** The very first time I really got to speak to him in person, he made jabs about Anzu.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** mai i love you to pieces but you literally threw your match with her because you wanted to let her know that what she was doing was right AND because you thought she was cute

 **mai:** Yes, but he didn’t know that!!!!

 **mai:** And anyway, he can’t tease me about it anymore! Unlike you. ;-P

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** uuuuugh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** dont remind me

 **mai:** Do I need to peptalk you too?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** but you do get a homefield advantage on when its gonna happening

 **mai:** Oh, do I?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** considering youre the only other person who knows about us trying to move ryou in, yeah

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im going to try to do it before then? id hate to ask him out with ryou living with us and feeling weird about it and wanting to move out

 **mai:** Well, that’s certainly mature of you. Do you think you can convince him to move in anyway?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** absolutely. i mean he probably knows but it isnt like much is going to change anyway

 **mai:** I don’t know… The two of you have always been affectionate. You’re already close and comfortable with one another—who knows how quickly things will progress? ;-)

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh my god no. we are so much classier than that holy shit

 **mai:** I meant you might kiss a lot, you filthy-minded idiot!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thats what i meant too???????

 **mai:** Oh. Really?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah??? holy shit im not even going to _think_ about _that_ for a really long time

 **mai:** That’s strangely sweet.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh hell

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** gotta go, foods done

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we can talk later though? i want details

 **mai:** Of course! I thought that’s what you wanted in the first place. ;-*c

 **mai:** Talk to you later!

 

 

_[private chat: danceypants > thumbtack}_

**danceypants:** Youre entitled to an i told you so at any time.

 **thumbtack:** nah, that doesnt sound fun right now

 **thumbtack:** how was it

 **danceypants:** Like i said i had a blast! We had dinner and walked along the piers.

 **thumbtack:** was it better than you thought it would be

 **danceypants:** So much better. I kind of wish id been the one to say something? And definitely sooner.

 **danceypants:** She drove me home and kissed me on the doorstep.

 **danceypants:** It was really nice.

 **thumbtack:** hell yeah! im happy for you

 **danceypants:** Thank you! And thank you for talking some sense into me. I dont know what i wouldve done otherwise! Probably made an idot of myself.

 **thumbtack:** does it make you feel better to know i went over to try and ask otogi if he wanted to go out sometime and wound up yelling at him for not eating

 **danceypants:** Oh no. Oh jeez you didnt.

 **thumbtack:** yeah… but there is good news

 **thumbtack:** i have a convenient excuse to bug the hell out of him now, so ill have lots of opportunities later

 **danceypants:** Do it! Go go go!!!

 **thumbtack:** maybe

 **danceypants:** Ill plan your first date with you if you ask him out before Jou gets around to asking Yugi.

 **thumbtack:** DEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I feel like it's all over the place, but hopefully it feels less everywhere to you! The next one should be better, and a lot less everywhere. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. Here I am, many years late! But there's no time like the present, and getting my fiance into Yu-Gi-Oh! has the two of us joking around about writing fanfic together. 
> 
> Some explanations, as I'm sure people are curious! 
> 
> * Yugi, Ryou, and Marik have Dissociative Identity Disorder. I haven't figured out specifics for Ryou, but Marik's is the result of abuse from his father, and Yugi's is a result of abuse from bullies at school. This being said, Marik's situation won't be brought to light entirely for a while.
> 
> *Yami Bakura/The Thief King and Yami/Atem are both what are known as "fictives". Fictives are headmates (members of DID systems) who originate from a work of fiction. Many times, this is because the victim of abuse is turning to fiction to cope with their trauma and they find comfort and strength in one of the characters, so much so that when their brain creates an alter to take the brunt of their abuse, it takes the form of that character.
> 
> *The chat client being used is similar to the chat client Telegram, with some differences. There are self-chats, where you can send yourself messages as reminders OR you can forward messages other people have sent you so you can find them easily. Here, they're being used as a way for Yugi and Atem/Yami to talk to each other.
> 
> *Atem/Yami and Yami Bakura/Thief King Bakura are from a series based on the Egyptian Arc in-canon. A certain member of Marik's system is also from the same series.
> 
> *Anzu is overseas at a dance school. Shizuka lives in America with her mother. Mai globetrots often for various tournaments.
> 
> * Duel Monsters is still incredibly popular, and high-ranking duelists are still treated like celebrities. Yami/Atem and Yugi held the title King of Games for a long time, but they're taking a break from dueling so Yugi can focus on college.
> 
> * Jounouchi moved out of his father's house and in with Yugi at Yugi's insistence when he learned Jou's father was abusive. This happened around a year before they graduated high school.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it.  
> \- astrocops & hammerkind


End file.
